Electrical equipment such as transformers, relays, GFCIs, etc. which may be used outdoors, or may be used in an environment that has a risk of water contact, must be protected. This is not only to prevent the electrical equipment from electrically shorting, for example when it rains, but also to increase their useful life which would otherwise by shortened by constant exposure to the elements, ultraviolet and solar radiation, and so forth. Accordingly, there have long been protective enclosures in which this type of equipment has been housed. And, the enclosures must be accessed for service, repair, or replacement of the equipment.
It is well known that when connecting housing components of electronic or electrical devices together, gaskets must be used to ensure a secure and tight seal, to form a proper watertight connection. Furthermore gaskets have a tendency to twist or dislocate during assembly of the electrical housing thereby preventing a watertight seal. Therefore, there is a need for a locating and holding means to retain the shape of gaskets and to aid in keeping them flush against connector bodies during compression.
Known devices for keeping gaskets in position during compression, such as in the coupling of conduits, or the like, usually include some type of compression fitting that forces the gasket inwardly as the conduits are being secured together. Such compression fittings usually include threaded portions and/or tapered portions on the inside of the conduits that force or urge the gasket against an inside diameter or wall when the conduits are screwed or otherwise secured together.
The known compression fittings are useful in many situations; however, they do not act to properly hold round or semi-circular gaskets in a position flush against a connector body when securing components together in electrical devices, wherein the sealing effectiveness may be compromised if the gaskets bow or are otherwise pushed outwardly, away from the connector body.
Furthermore, known compression fittings use compressive forces that can over-stress or wear-out gaskets. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a holding or retaining device that is easy to use and which more accurately and securely holds or retains in place a sealing gasket used when sealing components of electrical devices, without unduly stressing or compressing such gaskets.